In today's society, users are typically aware that practicing good oral hygiene habits are necessary in order to preserve oral health. For example, many users are aware that dentists typically recommend that users should brush their teeth after every meal, floss daily, and use a mouth rinse to kill bacteria, to prevent cavities, to prevent plaque buildup, to prevent gum disease, to prevent bad breath, or to prevent other oral-related conditions. Additionally, such users are typically aware that they should visit their dentist at least once a year for checkups and cleanings in order to maintain good oral health. In order to maintain their oral health, users typically utilize a variety of dental-related products. Such dental-related products include, but are not limited to, toothbrushes, toothpaste, oral irrigators, dental floss, water flossers, whitening strips, mouthwash, and other similar products. While users are often aware that they have to use such products in a certain manner in order to maintain good oral health, users often fail to do so. For example, instead of brushing their teeth with a toothbrush twice a day, many users may only brush their teeth once a day or at some other frequency. As another example, many users do not floss their teeth with dental floss on a regular basis, if at all. Similarly, many users do not brush their teeth in the correct manner for the correct duration of time recommended by dentists. Furthermore, many users fail to visit their dentist each year, and often only visit their dentist once an oral health issue has arisen.
While current oral health technologies provide a variety of beneficial features and functions, there is still room to substantially enhance and improve such technologies. For example, while current versions of electric toothbrushes provide substantially better cleaning action than standard non-electric toothbrushes, many users do not use electric toothbrushes correctly. Additionally, while many users have begun to use oral irrigators and water flossers in combination with traditional dental floss to remove plaque and bacteria buildup, such devices are often not used correctly or frequently enough. Based on the foregoing, oral health technologies may be modified so as to provide enhanced functionality for users, improved services for users, and additional features for users. Such enhancements and improvements to oral health technologies may provide for improved user satisfaction, improved user experiences, improved oral health, and increased user compliance with dentist-recommended regimens.